The Nightmares
by Dauntlessqueens
Summary: *the war never happened* After initiation Tris and Tobias thought they would live a normal Dauntless life. But when Tris starts getting horrifying nightmares, everything turns upside down. Is it Tris' past haunting her, or is it the evil work of the Faction leaders?
1. The Nightmares

Chapter 1: The NIghtmares

**A/N: This is my first official Divergent fanfiction. I've written one before, with the same plot, but ended it after a few chapters due to lack of motivation. Hopefully this turns out different, enjoy! (Disclaimer:All characters and settings belong to the wonderful Veronica Roth!)**

**Tris POV:**

I shoot straight up in my bed with a scream. I have millions of thoughts running through my head right now, i can feel my body shaking as i try to focus on just one of them. Tobias' hands are on me, urging me to calm down. "Tris, its okay. I'm right here. It was just a dream!", I hear him say, his voice filled with worry. _Just a dream_, a dream that has tortured me every night. I take deep breaths, trying to slow my heartbeat. Once I've calmed down, I lay next to Tobias.

"Another nightmare?", he asked, worried. I nod silently. He puts an arm over me protectively, trying to sooth me. I look at the clock, _3:00am. _I yawn and close my eyes, praying I don't have another nightmare. I slowly drift off into the darkness.

I open my eyes to the blinding rays of the sun. I get out of bed, careful not to wake up Tobias. I walk into the bathroom to take a quick shower. My reflection mocks me, so short, so skinny, so fragile looking. I decide to look away and hop in the shower.

I walk out the bathroom with my hair in a high ponytail, black leather pants, and a black tank, usual Dauntless uniform. Tobias greets me with a gentle kiss. "Good morning babe" , he says. I glare at him, "Babe?". " I thought I would try something new. No?", he asks with a play innocent look. I laugh and shake my head slightly. I grab a muffin from his hand, give him a quick kiss, and head out the door.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry its so short, it's just getting started, lots more to come. Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	2. The Party

Chapter 2: The Party

I walk back to Tobias' apartment after work. I walk in and I'm greeted by Tobias, Christina, Uriah, and Will. "Hey guys. What are you all doing here?", I ask confused. "There's a party at Zeke's apartment at 6:00, we're just hanging out so we can all go together." , Will says. I look at my watch, _5:45 crap._ It's obvious Christina doesn't approve of my outfit, "Don't tell me you're wearing _that_ to the party", she says with dissaproval. She jumps up and practically drags me to her room.

When we get to her apartment she looks through her crowded closet. She comes out 5 minutes later with a proud look on her face, "Put this on". I groan and take the clothes into the bathroom. I come out wearing the skintight black leather jeans, a black crop top, and heels. Before I even have time to whine about how slutty I look, she's already in my face with makeup brushes and eyeliner pens. She's done after about 5 minutes. I look in the mirror, _woah_. I look completely different. I see Christina in the mirror with an accomplished look on her face. "Thanks Chris", I say. "Anytime, as long as you tell me what Four says tonight.", she says with a cheeky wink. We both laugh and head to the party.

* * *

It's already 6:30 by the time we get there so everyone is already there. I can feel everyone's eyes on me, and I can feel my face getting red. My eyes search the crowd for Tobias, I finally find him in the swarm of people, he's standing with Uriah, Marlene, Will, and Zeke. "Hey Tris." Marlene says cheerily. I greet her with a smile. The guys scan my outfit with their eyes. " I see Christina gave you a makeover", Will said with a surprised look on his face. I nod my head slightly embrassed. They all laugh and Tobias puts his arm over me. "Hey I'm gonna go get some punch, anyone want some?", Will asks. "Me!", Marlene and Uriah say together. Will heads over to the punch table.

Uriah hops up on the table, "Who's up for some Candor or Dauntless!", he yells at the crowd. The crowd erupts into screams of excitement. Everyone gets into a circle and Uriah states the rules, "If you refuse a truth or dare you must take off an article of clothing, shoes and socks don't count. I'll start" "Tris Candor or Dauntless?". " Dauntless!", I say. "Sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game", he says with a cheeky grin. I get up and sit awkwardly in Tobias' lap, he adjusts himself to make me comfortable. "Christina Candor or Dauntless?", I ask. "Dauntless!", she replies. "Don't make out with Will for the rest of the game.", I say. She takes off her shirt, leaving her in a camisole, "No way", she says as she turns her head to kiss Will. "Uriah Candor or Dauntless?", she asks. "Dauntless, I ain't no Pansycake!", he replies. We all groan. "Let me give you a makeover! And stop trying to make pansy cake a thing!", Chris says. Uriah takes off his shirt, "No way am I ending up like Tris! No offense Tris", He says. We all laugh.

"I'm gonna go get a drink really quick, I'll be right back.", I say as I get up. I get dizzy. The colors are swirling around me. I put my hand on the table to steady myself and take deep breaths. My eyelids feel like they weigh 1 ton. I collapse, I hear Tobias yell something at me, and then everything goes black.


	3. Awaken

**Chapter 3: Awaken**

**A/N Really enjoying writing this story! Hope you're enjoying reading it!**

_It happens all over again._ Darkness, screams, torture, and then I wake up, _screaming, again._ I'm on Zeke's bed, beads of sweat coming down my face. Chris, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, and Tobias all surround me. "What happened? Are you okay? Do you need anything?", I'm instantly swarmed with questions before i even have time to blink. "I'm fine.", I lie just to shut them up. I can see Tobias about to snap at them, I shake my head at him slightly so he doesn't do anything. Tobias helps me up and takes my hand. Christina looks at me, face full of pure worry. "I'm fine", I silently mouth to her. I trip on the rug and almost fall, thankfully Tobias catches me. "Are you sure you're okay with walking back to your apartment? It's a few miles 'till you get there, you guys can stay here until Tris gets her strength back." Zeke offers. Tobias answers before I have a chance to say no. I give him a "I can handle this" look, but he says "Tris you just tripped on air, I think it's best if you just sleep here.". I groan. "Hey, on the bright side, we could all have a slumber party!", Uriah says in a mock girly voice. We all laugh and start setting up the floor beds.

* * *

**Tobias's POV:**

It's 4:00am, Zeke, Uriah, Will, and I all decided to stay up incase Tris has another nightmare. We quietly talk to each other to keep us awake. "How long has she been having the nightmares, Four?", Will asks. I contemplate wether I should tell them, or if I should change the subject to keep Tris' privacy. I decide they might be able to help. "About a month, this is the 4th time this week.", I say, trying to hide the worry in my voice. "What are they about?", Zeke asks with concern. I sigh, "She hasn't told me. I don't want to pressure her into telling me, so I've been trying to back off a little", I say. "Maybe sh-', Uriah starts but gets cut off.

Tris murmurs something that I couldn't understand. We all turn our heads to her. The words get louder and louder and soon they turn into screams. She tosses and turns and tears come down her face. We all run over to her, trying to wake her up. I look around to see everyone awake, with horrified faces. She stops screaming, and returns back to normal, as if nothing happened. We all share a confused look. We decide it's best if we just wake her up so she doesn't have anymore nightmares. Christina taps her on the shoulder and she opens her eyes slowly. "Why's everyone looking at me?", she asks confused. "No reason", Uriah says. We all get up and Will makes breakfast. "Mmmmm…. burnt pancakes, how delicious", Uriah jokes. We all laugh, even though it's true.

There's a knock on the door, Christina gets up to open it. Standing in the doorway is Peter, with a smug groaned, "What are you doing here?". "I smelt pancakes", he says with a smug attitude. I walk to the door, " What do you want?", I say in a serious tone. "I heard trissypoo was having nightmares", Tris looks over at the door,"I think I know why", he says. Christina and I share a look and let him in. "Peter here thinks he knows why you've been having nightmares", Christina says. Tris gives me a "_seriously_?" look and I shrug. "Talk", I say to Peter.

**A/N Sorry this one's a bit short. I haven't eaten all day so I was kinda rushing so I could eat.. oops, lol. But I hope you enjoy, next chapter coming later today :) xo**


	4. Beyond

**Tris' POV**

**Chapter 4: Beyond**

** A/N my fandom instagram account is /dauntlessqueens, I'll be posting about this fanfic on there so if you want some extra info follow me :)**

_"Talk", Tobias says_

"It's the faction leaders, they've created a new serum, one where they control your dreams. Somehow they got it in Tris and they're using her dreams to see if she's *clears throat*, Divergent.", he says. I sit there in shock, its Peter, surely he can't be telling the truth. "Why are you telling us this? You hate us, you'd rather die than help.", Tobias says with a threatening tone. "Maybe I have a soft spot for stiffs", he said and winked at me. Tobias glared at him, "Is there a way to get it out?". "Maybe. Is there something in it for me?", Peter said with his usual evil tone. I roll my eyes, "Why'd you come here if you were't gonna tell us?", I ask. "Tell us, or get out.", Zeke says seriously. "Calm down childre-" "Don't call us children", Uriah interrupts. Peter rolls his eyes, "Calm down. All I want is to go on one date with Tris, simple." _"_Ha okay, _simple_", Uriah says full of sarcasm. Zeke opens his mouth to make a comment but stops when he realizes Peter's knocked out on the floor. We all turn our heads to Tobias. "What? He was being an ass.", he says mock innocently. "Nice one!", Zeke and him fist punch and we all burst out laughing.

A few minutes later Peter is awake, he struggles against the knots. The guys tied him to a chair, and planned to get the information out of him the hard way. While they were in the other room doing god knows what, we we're in the kitchen entertaining ourselves. "So, anything happen between you and Four? Ya know?", Christina asks with a dirty look. I can feel my face heating up, "_Christina_! No, we're taking things slow.". "That sounds boring", she says jokingly. I roll my eyes with a laugh. Will comes in, "Hey, we got something, you might wanna come in here.", he says. We all follow him into the next room.

"So apparently there is no way, to 'get it out', there's only a way to cure it.", Tobias explains,"There's a place under Abenegation, it has all the ingredients to make the cure.". "How do we even know he's telling the truth?", I say. "We don't, but it's our best shot", Will says.

"So when do we leave?", Christina asks. "_Tonight"_

* * *

**Tobias POV**

We spend the day planning for tonight. "Uriah and I go around the corner and down the stairs, then we all meet in the center.", Zeke explains the plan. "Got it", we all say. After we all know the plan, we go back to our apartments to get ready.

Tris and I walk back to my apartment. We hear a loud BOOM and feel the floor shake. "What was _that_?", Tris says with concern in her voice. We walk down to the pit and see tons of people in skin tight purple suits, "Who are they?", I ask Tris, even though I know she doesn't know either. We're about to head back to my apartment before something bad happens, but everything happens so fast. I hear a gun shot and suddenly see Tris fall to the ground. It takes a moment to process what happened. _Oh my god_. I pick her small, light body and run to the infirmary where Christina works. Thankfully, she's on shift.

"_What happened?", _Christina asks with a horrified look. I'm speechless as she puts Tris on a cot and rolls her into a locked room.

**a/n fourtris isn't very romantic right now, but trust me, that'll change ;) **


	5. Unknown

**A/N so sorry for not updating yesterday! My internet was down so I couldn't post, sorry! This is kinda a filler chapter, next chapter, the story really begins, stay tuned!**

**Chapter 5: Unknown**

**Tobias' POV**

It's been a few hours since she's been here, laying in the bed. Eyes closed, chest rising and falling with every breath. She looks so peaceful right now, I just hope she's not having another nightmare. I know what it's like being trapped inside your own head, silently suffering, not being able to escape.

She opens her eyes slowly, "Hey, you've been out for a while," I say as I put my hand over hers. She gives me a weak smile and tries to adjust herself, she winces in pain. "Hey let me help you," I say as I pick her up gently and position her small body on a pillow. "So what about the plan?", she asks with concern. "We went last night, while Christina stayed to watch over you", I say with a smile. "Sooo…", She said awkwardly. "Sooo…" I replied. She laughed and hit me playfully on the arm, "What happened!", she asked. "Hey! That hurt. I refuse to participate in an abusive relationship," I joke. She rolls her eyes, "Tobiasss". I jokingly groan, "We found it. It was in a vial underground. It's back at our apartment". "So when can I get out of here?", she asks. "Christina said as soon as you wake up," I answer. "Let's go".

* * *

**Tris' Pov**

I put my shoes on and brace myself for the pain. I stand up and immediately fall back down to the bed. Tobias comes over to me and picks me up, I try to resist it, but I can't do much. We get back to our apartment quickly and he lays me down on the bed. "So what? Do I just drink it?,"I ask. "I'm assuming..", he replies unsure. I'm about to open the vial when someone knocks on the door, "Honey I'm home!", someone says in a singsongy voice, _Uriah_. Tobias opens the door and I'm greeted by all of my friends. "_Hey I brought cake_", Zeke announces. Tobias walks excitedly over to Zeke, places the cake on the table, and cuts himself a piece. "Hey Tris, how are you?", Marlene asks. "I'm fine, still hurts like hell though," I respond.

I open the vial and the smell makes me gag. "Can I smell it?", Uriah asks excitedly for some reason. "Umm sure, knock yourself out.", I hand him the vial and he nearly throws up. "Never mind", he says with remorse. We all laugh. I hold my breath and pour the neon green liquid into my mouth. "Any different?", Christina asks. I shake my head, confused.


End file.
